It have been conventionally carried out to detect a temperature of fresh air which is supplied to an intake manifold of a diesel engine (hereinafter, refer simply to as an engine), by a fresh air temperature sensor. This kind of fresh air temperature sensor is arranged in an intake passage of the engine (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1).